


Bore Someone Else With Your Romanticism

by charlottepriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, insomnia made me do it, teeny tiny crackfic, written at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/pseuds/charlottepriestly
Summary: "I can't believe you're doing this.""Oh, don't act so surprised, Andrea. You knew this was bound to happen eventually from the moment we started."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 33
Kudos: 254





	Bore Someone Else With Your Romanticism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).



> 4 a.m. me made me do this

"I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"Oh, don't act so surprised, Andrea. You knew this was bound to happen eventually from the moment we started."  
  
"What? But you never even talked about it with me!"  
  
"I most certainly did. Multiple times."  
  
"What do you -- wait. Those weird ass conversations we've been having lately with your strange questioning at the most random times?"  
  
"Yes. My goodness, I hadn't pegged you for being so oblivious."  
  
"You never even asked me outright if I wanted this!"  
  
"Honestly, Andrea, as if I don't know what you want. You underestimate me. Now, back to my original question. Will you or will you not do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"It's a very simple yes or no question, darling."  
  
"Okay first of all, this is the most unromantic proposal in the history of proposals."  
  
"I'll try my best not to be offended by that."  
  
"Miranda. It's 10:30 on a friday night, we're sprawled on the sofa eating greasy pizza and wearing what you deem is our ugliest loungewear, neither of us are wearing the slightest bit of make up, and I haven't brushed my hair since yesterday. You haven't even made a snarky comment about my college sweater that always 'offends the sensibilities of your retinas'!"  
  
"I pretend I do not see it."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Secondly, yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you. God, leave it to La Priestly to make proposing to her girlfriend sound like she's asking her to pass the salt."  
  
"Well, in my defence, you're the wordsmith in this relationship."  
  
"Yeah yeah. And since you're the fashionista, I expect the most dazzling ring. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Now come on. We have some serious celebrating to do. I'll even let you take off my hideous sweater."  
  
"Dear God, _finally_."

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know, it's silly. But i just love the idea of Miranda meticulously planning to propose to Andrea in the most grand way she can, even though words fail her every time she tries to think about what she might say. And then one day at the most random moment she just blurts out the question without thinking about it, and she admonishes herself because she had so. much. planned. and yet she's too proud to pretend like this wasn't exactly how she meant to propose. God I love one useless gay.
> 
> anyways i hope you liked this little thing :)


End file.
